


We Have Claws For A Reason

by crowsaerie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsaerie/pseuds/crowsaerie
Summary: Maha Lyehga is not as safe alone in the woods as she thought.
Relationships: Nhaza'a Jaab/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	We Have Claws For A Reason

In the dead of night, the witch's treehouse was near impossible to find. But Nhaza'a Jaab was not one to be fooled by concealing magics and traps meant to scare away unwanted callers. He was a clever man, and had long since planned his route to the Lyehga woman's home. He hadn't kept track of how long the journey was, but a walk in the woods was pleasant to any Keeper of the Moon, regardless of history. You could take the cat out of the forest, but not the forest out of the cat.

He soon came upon the trunk of her treehouse, gazing up at the long ladder that lead to her door. From this distance, he could see the lights in her house were out, which could mean anything, but he decided to take his chances and believe she was asleep, or away. He ascended the ladder and arrived at the door, testing the handle. It was unlocked. Did that fool of a woman think she was safe on her own out here? Nhaza'a grinned, suppressing his laughter, and went inside.

It was pitch black within the confines of Maha's treehouse. No candle was lit, nor brazier burning, and the smell of smoke was undetectable. Wherever she was, she hadn't been here recently. Good. That meant he could make himself comfortable and wait for her return, giving him the advantage. Nhaza'a wandered through her living-room, finding a comfortable spot to sit. The darkness was no trouble to the Keeper's eyes. And yet...

Out of the darkness, something gleamed. Her footfalls were utterly silent, the swish of her nightgown inaudible to his keen ears. He realized all too late that the blade of a rather ugly-looking knife was pressed beneath his chin.

Nhaza'a grinned, baring his teeth. He could barely make out her shadowy form, the only sight of her being the claws that gripped her blade, and a pair of angry, golden eyes.

"You should not be here." Rasped the witch, turning the blade to lift his chin somewhat.

"Ah, but if memory serves, neither should you."

Maha cocked her head. "What?"

He reached out a hand, grasping her slender arm to lower the blade from his neck. Enough of that. Maha resisted him, but she was a rather weak woman- at least where physical strength was concerned.

"You're hunted. I know this."

Maha straightened her back, watching him with a severe gaze. "Speak."

"The Coeurlclaws still want you, do they not?"

"What does a lone vagabond care for such trifling news?"

"Because this 'lone vagabond' needs something from you, witch."

The last word was meant to bite, but Maha was already accustomed to Gridanians and other ignorant folk calling her by such a simple name. She tucked her chin, her glimmering gaze never leaving Nhaza'a Jaab.

"You want something from me? You have invaded my home, hoping to catch me by surprise. And I know not, nor care, why you speak of Coeurlclaws. Leave."

"Ah, ah, ah! But, listen." Nhaza'a held up a finger, turning his head to one of Maha's blanketed windows.

Maha furrowed her brow. Listen? She moved to the window and peeled back the curtain. The sight that awaited her sank her heart into her stomach.

Outside stood five masked miqo'te, gathered around the trunk of her tree, waiting with torches in their hand and blades at their hip.

"What have you done?!" She reeled on Nhaza'a.

"Only brought my bargaining chip." His grin was so smug that she wanted to claw it from his face.

"You see," he continued, "The Coeurlclaws do not forget their debts. It was not hard to find out who owed them, and what. They want you, Maha Lyehga. And I could easily help them collect. If..."

Maha growled. She would not get out of this one easily, and she knew it. Worse still, Nhaza'a could read her. He knew he had the upper hand.

"...you refuse to help me. You don't want to be homeless, do you?"

Her eyes widened, and soon she realized. Keepers had no need of torches, their large eyes were able to pierce the darkness without effort.

The ones outside had brought them to burn down her home.

Before she could argue, one of them called out to her.

"Maha Lyehga! Come outside, or die with your tree!"

"What do you want?!" Maha demanded of Nhaza'a, her fists balled up and her foot stamped forward.

Nhaza'a rounded a lounge chair, approaching her casually, "I have need of your services. No other diviner of such talent resides within these woods, or elsewhere. And there is something I need to find."

"That is?"

"We can go over the details later. Suffice it to say, it is a powerful trinket, capable of turning one's fortunes for the better. Surely you are interested in finding such a thing?"

"You would not share it with me, and you know this."

"True, but with such...", he gestures vaguely about the room, "valuables at stake, do you have any choice?"

Maha went silent, gripping her knife tightly. How easy it would be to run him through, but to deal with the threat outside would be a greater challenge. She was but one woman, unprepared for such an attack.

"I can help you dispatch them. If you help me."

"You brought them here!"

"Their lives are meaningless. Surely you agree."

She snarled, her fangs bared now for him to see.

"Fine. You... have a deal."

"Wonderful." Nhaza'a drew the sword at his hip, giving it a twirl. "Let's get to work, shall we?"


End file.
